


Dog Days

by mistresscurvy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Frank is just one of the dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleMousling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMousling/gifts).



> Written for LittleMousling's birthday. Happy birthday, bb!

Compared to the barely controlled chaos her house often is, it's calm as a lake this afternoon when Jamia returns from doing a last-minute grocery run.

Frank is on his back on the floor with three of the dogs, rolling from side to side. Sweetpea is running around excitedly, responding to his hands slapping down on the carpet by jumping forward and then recoiling before circling back around the other way. Peppers is gazing over at him from a little bit further away, well out of range but still able to keep a close eye on the proceedings. And Mama is pacing back and forth, tail wagging furiously at the floor show.

She runs over to Jamia when she comes through the door, and Jamia nudges her hello with her shin, both arms holding the bags from her shopping.

Frank stops winding up Sweetpea for a moment and braces himself up onto his elbows, feet flopping up and down as he looks up at her. "Need help with anything?"

Jamia shakes her head, dumping the bags down onto the dining room table and turning back to him. "Nope, this is it." She leans up against the table and blows her bangs up out of her face. "Are the girls down for their nap?"

Frank nods and rolls over onto his stomach, grabbing Peppers and dragging her towards him, hand cradling her whole torso. He kisses her head once, twice before letting her go. "They fussed a bit but settled down pretty easily. Haven't heard a peep in twenty minutes or so." He looks up at Jamia, eyes steady on hers, and very deliberately rolls back over onto his back, showing his throat.

She laughs at him, and the way he keeps her gaze, not smiling back, tells her what she needs to know. "Okay."

It's not something he always needs, or wants, but when he does it's not something she ignores or puts off, if possible. And the way that he immediately rolls over and gets onto all fours before crawling over to her and pressing his head against her thigh makes clear how much he wants it right now.

Right now he’s just one more to take care of.

She leans down and scratches over his short hair, playing with it a bit, and he gives a big sigh and settles more against her leg, moving into her hand. Jamia pats him gently twice before pulling away to walk over to the cabinet next to the kitchen sink, the one with the four different types of dog food and the spare waterbowls and leashes and collars.

She takes out one particular waterbowl and a collar and leash set. Placing the leash and collar on the counter, she rinses out the waterbowl and then fills it with fresh water. When she turns back around with the bowl, Frank is already right next to her, sitting back on his heels, eyes intent on the bowl.

Jamia smiles down at him. "Such a good boy," she says, and he grins up at her, bouncing a little back on his heels but otherwise still. She leans down and puts it on the floor, stroking his hair as he leans over and starts to drink.

"You'd think you might be neater than the other dogs," she comments, watching the water slosh over the sides and onto the floor. She'll probably hear about that remark in about an hour, but for now he doesn't respond at all, and doesn't get any less sloppy either. She picks up the leash and collar and gets down next to him, petting over his head before getting the collar around his neck.

He pulls back from the waterbowl a little but doesn't sit up fully, drops of water falling from his face into the bowl, and he waits as she buckles it on and then attaches the leash. Once it's on she pets down over his back before getting up, and he goes back to drinking.

Sweetpea wanders over and gets her face next to Frank's, which is what finally pulls him away from the bowl. He shakes his head a bit and then rubs his face on his shoulder, drying off as much as he can before getting back onto his hands and knees and walking over to Jamia. He looks up at her, eyes bright and trusting, and she picks up the leash.

"Wanna watch the Housewives marathon on Bravo?" she asks, and he wags his ass at her before sitting down like a good boy. "Okay then." She gives the leash a little tug and he follows her over to the couch, crawling up and settling his head on her thigh, body sprawled out over the length of the couch. She runs her hand down his head and over his shoulders, nice and slow, and he relaxes into her, giving up everything.

"Let's see what these crazy bitches are up to now," she says, turning on the television, and Frank huffs against her thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to rivers_bend for looking this over. ♥


End file.
